


They Used To Be Here.

by eveningquids, morningquids (eveningquids)



Series: The OC Backstories [1]
Category: The OC Backstories
Genre: And This Is Going To Reveal Why Lucas Goes By The Name 'Chaos', And Those Two People Are Very Important To Chaos, But Two People Die In This, It's Not Gonna Be Too Sad, Other, This is just me writing my ocs backstory to give them a personality, major/minor character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningquids/pseuds/eveningquids, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningquids/pseuds/morningquids
Summary: Wherever he went, he caused pain and destruction. He had already destroyed 7 countries, and brought down an entire government.Now a wanted criminal, he struggles to keep himself from getting caught, as his memories of the past start to resurface.Will he take time to remember them, or shove them down and keep being that cold, heartless person he has become?
Relationships: Lucas | Chaos & Ana, Lucas | Chaos & Carrie, Lucas | Chaos & Michael, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The OC Backstories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182893





	1. On The Run, Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty. This is basically just me giving my OC, Chaos, a background story, so he can have more personality.
> 
> Plus, I really wanted to explain why he is now called 'Chaos'.

Black shoes slammed on the ground, the male showing no signs of losing stamina. If anything, he only sped up when she got anywhere near a 5 foot radius of the tall male. He gripped the knife in hand, narrowing his eyes. When the female chasing him got to close for comfort, he flipped around and slashed the knife, effectively leaving a horrid looking gash on her stomach. She fell to her knees, but he kept running on, obviously not giving two shits if the random female died or not.

He quickly stopped next to an apartment building. He reached up and pulled the metal ladder down, quickly climbing up to the top of the building. He decided to rest there, being as tired as he was. He heard a little 'ding' noise come from the phone located in his pocket. He pulled it out, clicking on his messages once he saw the notification.

Carrie :  
You there?

Yeah. Of course Carrie would text him. She worries way to much about him, honestly. He wished she'd understand that he was 23, a grown ass adult, and he could take care of himself. He didn't need any protection, and he certainly didn't need someone watching him constantly.

Lucas :  
Yeah. I'm here.

Carrie :  
Okay. Where are you?  
It's been 3 hours.

Lucas let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. Of course, he couldn't even leave the house for more than 30 minutes. He was an idiot for thinking she wouldn't get worried when he was gone for 3 hours. With that thought, his purple iris' looked back down to the phone.

Lucas :  
I'm fine. Just got a little caught up.  
I'll be home in 10.

Carrie :  
Alright. Take care.  
And be safe, dumbass.  
See you soon.

He let out a snort and turned his phone off, shoving it back into his pocket. 'What a bother..' He thought in amusement.

\---  
[ ALRIGHT- THATS JUST THE INTRO SJSJSJJSJS- ILL WRITE HIS INFORMATION IN A FEW MINS- SEE YA ]


	2. Information

◈ General Information ◈

━ Name: Lucas

━ Nicknames: Chaos, Bumblebee

━ Age: 23

━ Gender: Male

━ Pronouns: He/Him

◈ Personal Information ◈

━ Birth Year: 1998

━ Birthday: March 17

━ Sexuality: Bisexual

◈ Appearance ◈

━ Hair Color: Light Brown

━ Hair Length: Short

━ Hair Type: Fluffy

━ Hight: 6'3

━ Weight: 123.6 lbs.

━ Top Clothing: Yellow Jacket

━ Bottom Clothing: Ripped Black Jeans

━ Accessories: Button Earrings, Choker

━ Shoes: Yellow Converse

◈ Extra Info ◈

━ Hobbies: Painting, reading, sleeping

━ Likes: Music, hugs, trustworthy people

━ Dislikes: homophobes, transphobes, toxic people

━ Occupation: None

[ DONE WITH THE INFO FOR CHAOS- AND LITERALLY, CHAOS IS JUST MY ALTER PERSONA- HES BASICALLY ME- JUST OLDER, WITH A DIFFERENT BIRTHDAY, A DIFFERENT GENDER, A DIFFERENT SEXUALITY, DIFFERENT PRONOUNS, AND A DIFFERENT HIGHT/WEIGHT- ]


End file.
